Halloween Hookup!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: An Offshoot of Master of Death:HP. Naruto and the Gang intend a Halloween party. This party might be the little thing to finally push the clueless blond and the bubbly orangette into being a couple. The image is by Hvond of deviantart. By the way I have a twitter now. Kyuubi16 or look for TheKyuubi16. Follow me to know my update schedule and such.
1. Arriving to the Halloween Party

The Halloween Hookup  
0  
Naruto x Orihime  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Another Master of Death: Human Perspective offshoot. This time with an Halloween twist.  
0

It was Halloween, a holiday not often celebrated in Japanese culture, but each year was starting to become popular. The boom that the candy industry supported, not to mention the stores getting increased revenue from costumes and decorations was making the holiday one to celebrate.

Naruto though in particular was enamored with the Holiday and decided to convince the gang to go to a Halloween party. The night was anew on the 31st as giggling and shrieking trick-or-treaters were running down sidewalks with little bags and buckets of candies.

Naruto, feeling rather nostalgic decided to dress as Jiraiya. He was disappointed that a lot of people weren't able to figure out what he was. Tatsuki, or Suki-chan as he called her was dressed as Toph Bei Fong from Avatar, which was so amazingly appropriate.

Ishida, boringly enough was dressed as a doctor. Must have been that Quincy pride, or something or another.

Chad, was dressed as Frankenstein though. Huge tattered coat with green face paint, fake bolts coming out of his neck and a very convincing wig and headset? Head dress? Well whatever that thing was called.

Ichigo didn't dressed up though, his adopted brother decided to go with that he was a ninja and that his normal clothes helped him blended in. The bastard.

Mizuro's outfit was probably as fitting as Tatsuki's as he was dressed as something akin to a pimp and Keigo was a soccer player.

''Hey where's Ino?'' Naruto asked, noticing the last member of their little entourage wasn't here.

''She said she was going to be running late.'' Tatsuki explained.

''What are you supposed to be?'' Keigo asked, drawing Naruto out of his thoughts.

''I'm a Shinobi.'' he simply explained.

''The same as Ichigo huh!?'' he asked as Keigo dead panned. ''Lame!''

Naruto's eye twitched and a growl escaped his lips. He reached out and pulled Keigo into a head lock. ''Listen here ass-hat I'm the original shinobi, no one is as awesome as Uzumaki Naruto you here!'' he ranted as Keigo began to scream and profusely apologized.

Tatsuki shook her head and merely uttered 'idiots' having long grown use to their antics.

''I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting.'' a familiar voice stated, drawing Naruto's attention. Naruto's eyes widened and he let Keigo dropped as he caught site of the beautiful orangette.

Orihime's figure had a habit of making even the school uniform quite sexy, but what she was wearing threatened to cause his heart to jump out of his chest. She was dressed as a witch, a sexy one at that.

She had the black pointy hat, but instead of a long cloak or old cackling shack witch dress, her outfit had a cleavage window showing off her bountiful breasts, the side of the outfits let open revealing her sides with a long black strand connected to her skirt with a pumpkin cliff. The skirt itself was cut at the sides showing off her long, luscious legs and knee length black and purple striped socks and black boots.

The group was dumbfounded, even Chad's eyes could be seen under his hair. ''I sort of spilled juice on my angel costume so Yoruichi-san let me borrow one of her spare outfits.'' she explained with a giggle.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as well. He remembered Orihime's initial plan to dress as a female robot spider, but of course Tatsuki vetoed that idea.

Naruto found himself taking a deep breath. Orihime looked absolutely sexy in that outfit. Tatsuki was the first to get over it, telling the orangette why she didn't ask for her help and now how she was going to have to fight off every horny boy at the party.

Naruto immediately double dope slapped Keigo and Mizuiro who were looking at Orihime too long for his liking. Ichigo though was doing his best not to look at the busty witch. Naruto was once more questioning if Ichigo was asexual.

''Ara-kun!'' she called out to him, after finishing talking with Tatsuki. ''How do I look?'' she asked with a bright, innocent smile.

''You look great,'' he responded, wiping his brow as he threatened to break out in a sweat. That bright smile and the way those hazel eyes lit up nearly hypnotized him.

''Arigto.'' she replied with that warm smile of hers. Orihime found herself thankful that Arashi, she still had trouble remembering to use his real name at times, was spending so much time with her as of late. It seemed whatever his interest in Tatsuki was, that it was fading.

That left them more time to hang out and get closer. ''A Shinobi and a Witch. I say that makes a great alliance.'' he remarked, extending his hand.

Orihime swallowed, feeling rather bashful, doing her best to suppress the crimson blush that was threatening to form on her face. She took a step forward and took his hand. Why was she feeling so nervous? She and Naruto walked arm and arm all the time.

Tatsuki and Uryuu shared a smug, knowing look between themselves. It seemed like Naruto was finally getting over his cluelessness and Orihime was becoming a bit more bold.

Chad and Ichigo were both happy to the soon to be couple. It was becoming so obvious as of late that the two were crushing on each other that even the latter could pick up on it.

Orihime though was already in one of her happy little fantasies, being quickly derailed from a romantic dinner to a drag race. The group finally came to a house on the edge of the city. It belonged to a classmate who inherited it from a rich uncle who recently passed away.

Naruto found himself craving something, anything to drink. Thankfully there was plenty of liquid at the party. Dozens to hundreds of students crowded the main room, more than enough to surpass the number of students in their class grade. There were soldiers, plenty of anime girls, people with blue hair and astronauts. Their were slutty school girls, slutty anime character, scantily clad nurses, plenty of people dressed as animals.

More then enough of these costume characters were couples. Making out from the stairs to the couch or spots at various walls. Naruto found himself swallowing, ideas suddenly being placed in his head. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts. ''Come on! Let's get out and have fun!'' he exclaimed, his energetic and brash nature over riding his nervousness.

Orihime though didn't share that enthusiasm. Tatsuki was right about drawing the eyes of others. A lot of boys was looking her over, her thoughts making her feel dirty. Her thoughts were shifted when she felt an arm protectively wrapped around her. ''Just stay close to me Hime-chan.''

Without thinking she snuggled up next to him. Her chest pressing against his side causing a shiver to course through Naruto.

''Dance! Don't ask questions!'' Tatsuki barked at Uryu, not even giving him a chance to reply. Ichigo had got a call and dismissed himself from the group. Keigo spirited off to a group of scantily clad girls and Mizuru, the little pimp, was chatting of the party thrower's older sister. And Chad was getting into a flexing contest with the party's other Frankenstein. That just left the two of them. Suffice to say things were only going to get more interesting from there on in.


	2. The Halloween Hookup!

The Halloween Hookup

0

Naruto x Orihime

0

Author's Note

0

Another Master of Death: Human Perspective offshoot. This time with an Halloween twist.

0

Story Start

0

"Do you recognize anyone else?" Naruto asked as Orihime timidly shook her head. "I can't believe the others ditched us." He grumbled. "I mean I'd expect this Keigo and Mizuro, maybe even Ichigo because he can be a bit clueless but not from Chad, and especially not Tatsuki."

"Let's just try and enjoy the party." She suggested with a false smile. She couldn't help but feel unsettled; being around strange people she didn't know put her on the edge. Did Naruto sense that? Was that why he was by her side? Instead of going out and enjoying himself. "You can go and try to find the others if you want." She suggested, but the next words that came out of her mouth made her blush.

"I'd rather have you with me, if that's okay." He awkwardly stammered. The heat of the room seemed to escalate. Suddenly someone bumped into Orihime who collided into Naruto, pressing him against the wall. Both their faces grew hot as the heat and sensation of their bodies grew imperative.

They were brought out of their little spell by the sound of a yelp. "Did you hear that?" Orihime asked.

"It was probably nothing." He loudly announced over the sudden change of the music to a much louder track.

Orihime began fidgeting with the front of her outfit. Looking at it now it was rather suggestive. She was just so upset that her previous outfit had been ruined and so ecstatic when Yoruichi offered her a replacement she didn't put too much thought on the overall seductive nature of the outfit.

"Why don't we dance?" he suggested as a softer song began playing.

Orihime reached out and grabbed the hand. Their fingers laced as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. She couldn't help but notice him tense.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just not much of a dancer." He answered. _'Idiot, it was your idea to dance.'_

A faint smile formed on Orihime's face. She couldn't help but inwardly giggle, she couldn't help but notice how unusual Naruto was being. She was used to him being more energetic and direct, yet he was being rather bashful.

Suddenly something seemed to surge within her. Her heart began accelerating and she felt faint. Then there was a slight throbbing in her head causing her to let go of Naruto. "Hime-chan?" suddenly she lost her balance and slipped back. She opened her mouth but no sound would come out. Her eyes closed and she waited for the pain, but found herself suddenly stopped.

Quickly, she opened her eyes and her stomach did a flip when she noticed she was in Naruto's arms. "Are you alright Hime-chan? What happened?"

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what that was about." Carefully, he put her down on her feet.

"Why don't we go outside?" Naruto suggested. "The fresh air will do you good?"

Orihime nodded and followed the blond outside. Unfortunately no matter how drunk the idiots were inside, there were drunken idiots outside who decided they wanted to have fun with a certain witch. Suffice to say seeing someone fling the Highschool's Quarterback over an eight foot wall proved to be quite sobering and also led to the two of them being kicked out of the party.

"I'm sorry Ara-kun, if it wasn't for me you'd be having fun right now."

"What?" he stopped, causing her to stop as well as she were following closely behind him. He turned to face her, resuming speech. "You don't have to apologize; I made the decision to throw that idiot over the wall. Some guys just don't know how to act around a lady, but just in case some of those drunk idiots decided to follow us, you should stick close to me." He said, grabbing her hand.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the night?" she asked, remembering that it was only eight, meaning they still had several more hours until Halloween was officially over.

"We can go to my place and watch scary movies?" he suggested. "You probably think that's lame huh?"

"No," Orihime hurriedly cut in. "That sounds fun." Despite how much they frightened her, she couldn't help but enjoy watching horror movies. For the first time tonight she felt completely thrilled, hopefully she wouldn't experience anymore bouts of fainting. Despite this, they took frequent stops because he didn't want her to push herself. Orihime, suddenly feeling courageous placed her head on Naruto's shoulder, cuddling up next to him at their latest stop on a park bench.

Naruto felt his stomach flop. Why was he acting like this? Orihime was his longtime friend, there wasn't any reason for him to act like some high school student with a crush, he chastised himself. Though no matter how much he tried to deny it, a part of him knew he had fallen for Inoue Orihime. It was simply how love worked. It couldn't be explain or planned, it was just something that happened, like a bolt of lightning. Did she feel the same way? He wondered as he kept stealing glances at her. His body betrayed him at the moment as his hand reached out and cupped hers.

Orihime looked up with those doe like eyes all wide and surprised at the action. "N-Naruto." His name escaped her lips. She was cut off by the sudden forwardness.

To hell with the little voice at the bad of his head, for once wasn't Kurama. Uzumaki Naruto was not a coward. He rose his hand up and cupped her cheek as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Orihime's lips. He was often told that electricity coursed through you when you kissed the person you liked for the first time. For him it felt like his spine had turned to jelly and his stomach dropped to his knees. When the kiss was over Naruto felt so happy he had stop himself from bursting out into a fit of chuckles. Seeing the flushed and dazed look on Orihime's face he assumed he wasn't the only one that enjoyed the kiss. "Inoue, I, well…" how was it he found the courage to kiss her, yet he still couldn't confess.

"That was nice, Naruto-kun. Does that mean…you…" he nodded. Orihime couldn't help but giggle, then quickly covered her mouth, feeling rather embarrassed. It was all simply too good to be true. As they made their way over to Naruto's face, neither of them said anything as they wore a goofy face the whole time.

Meanwhile their friends were spying on them from behind some trees. "Noo! My money!" Keigo wailed as he crouched over the side, crying hysterically. He wasn't supposed to lose? Naruto was almost as oblivious as Ichigo. What made it worse that he was the only one to lose money. The only who didn't earn a cut was Ishida as he considered gambling both immoral and childish.

"I can't believe I allow you lot to convince me to invade Inoue-san's privacy like this." Ishida grumbled.

"Oh stuff it mister, I have to make sure Uzumaki doesn't violate Inoue-san's virtue." Tatsuki shunned him.

"Keigo-kun, shame on you for not having faith in our friends. Don't you know love conquers all." Mizuro questioned.

Ichigo and Chad said nothing, but silently agreeing that after tonight they needed to make saner friends.


End file.
